Return of Boulder
Return of Boulder is episode 15 of Season 7 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summary The riders notice Rusty has been going away every clear night, so they follow him, to where Boulder was put at the end of Rusty & The Boulder, the Crusaders then tell the vikings about the boulder's backstory, but then the next day, the boulder starts rolling again and it start wreaking havoc on the line as well as chasing Rusty all around the line so the riders chase after to stop it before it's too late. Plot The quarry One day in the Skarloey Engines railway, the engines were busy moving tons of rocks around, from a new railway line leading to a new quarry. And then later that night. Rusty didn't return to the sheds, then 45 minutes later he arrives. And explains his tardiness. He was just getting some of the trucks shunted for tomorrow. Next morning The next morning, the engines are hard at work again, but the job starts to become harder than expected, so they have Thumper brought in to help out, and even the Crusaders have come to help. Soon, more work is getting done, but that night Rusty doesn't return home again. Then, after 1 hour he arrives but this time with some empty stone trucks. Rusty then claims he was just taking another load of stones to the drop off. And he shunts the trucks in a siding and turns in for the night. At Boulder mountain The next day, the Crusaders decide to follow Rusty to see what's really going on. As they can see Rusty is heading on a different line than the others. And soon, they come to the small hill to where Boulder stands, and workmen were there investigating. The Crusaders were horrified and shocked. Then when they returned back to the quarry, the viking were also there helping with the job, as The Crusaders then explain what Rusty was doing. But the vikings are confused why Rusty was spending time with a boulder. The Crusaders then explain about how the boulder was once on top of a really tall cliffside but then when a mine was being built near by it, the work caused the Boulder to fall from the cliff and down the line where it rolled straight into the yards where it destroyed a shed and then when Sir Topham Hatt came in, he closed the mine and then they moved Boulder onto a hill close by the yards. And they were shocked of hearing it. And Fishlegs asks if it might happen again. But the Crusaders aren't so sure, but Scootaloo says it could. Boulder rolls again! The very next day, everyone is working ever harder than ever, but then when Rusty heads for boulder, he starts to shake. And then suddenly, he starts to slowly inch forward! His driver thinks he's being daff again but until Boulder rolls off and onto the track! And then he starts rolling and creating chaos! But then as Rusty follows closely behind, it then turns around starts chasing him! And races away. Then soon enough, the Crusaders found out about Boulder's escape. STOP THAT BOULDER!!! Later the Crusaders inform the other riders about the boulder. So they then take to the skies and head for the narrow gauge line and spotted him! They then fly closer to the ground as they try to stop it. But then the boulder almost runs them over! They then fly around it as it destroys a water tower next to the line! And then around the bend was Rheneas! Babs manages to get his attention and Rheneas quickly reverses back as fast as he can. But crashes into some buffers. As the boulder continues down the line. Fishlegs then gets an idea. Stopping Boulder As Boulder continues to roll down the line, it starts to come near a shunting yard! FIshlegs then points out a pile of rocks near part of the line, and if they can knock them over, it will divert boulder into a swamp-like pond. So the riders set their plan. They then have their dragon blast the rock pile which then causes the pile to topple over. Then when Boulder hits it, it causes him to roll over the side and straight into the swamp-like pond with a loud splash! Then a crane picked it up out of the swamp as Sir Topham Hatt surveys the operation. Apple Bloom then asks what will happen to him, Sir Topham Hatt concludes that they will put Boulder back where he was before, on the tall cliff and never bother him ever again. At his hill, Boulder face was a smile as he was now long at last peace and quiet as Rusty (whose watching from a safe, far distance) smiles, now knowing Boulder is at last at peace. As Boulder says "Thank you". Much to Rusty's surprise and amazement. Trivia * Scenes * The quarry * Next morning * At Boulder mountain * Boulder rolls again! * STOP THAT BOULDER!!! *Stopping Boulder Soundtrack #Godzilla - Joe Gets a Bite Boulder is loose # Indiana Jones theme (during the boulder chase) #Pokémon Heroes - Sortie! (when Boulder stops) #Pokémon: Galactic Battles ending the end credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes